Alan
This is a list of "sins" of Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition, inspired by the content of CinemaSins. *'"Gearo is shown within a cell, creating random machines with his hands, such as a cannon and sword."' Is a sword really a machine? Also, can't he just make like a key or something to get him out, or is there no lock to this cell? Hell, if he can shapeshift, he should just be able to get out easily. *'"Take away my right and ability to amuse myself with… hand tools?"' I'm afraid of what this could imply. *'"Enough with your talk, Morphanewal. I am not here to restrict you more. On the contrary, I have a proposition for you."' How are you gonna say enough talk then say you have a proposition for him? *'"1. You are under my restrictions. 2. Your reputation is the reward." '''I'm assuming Starbeard is just gonna snap his fingers and BAM Gearo's reputation is restored. If that's the case, he could just snap is fingers and BING Gearo's gonna be compliant. *'"I’m listening, Celestialsapien."' Speciest. *'"Obtain the Simplicitrix… and destroy it." Send the guy to destroy his beloved device. Also, you could do this on your own. *"Wait… You already sent it to be destroyed." Gearo would be good at CinemaSins. *"There were… complications in its destruction." You're a fucking Celestialsapien, fix it yourself. *"You will be free to go back to your laboratory."' He apparently gets to just go back to his lab, anyways, seeing as how it's the same place as Richard's hide out. *'"I would think you’d have more faith in your Kineceleran lackeys." This line only exists so you know the humanoid dinosaurs from the last episode are Kinecelerans and aren't the same species from the Lilo & Stitch scene that the first episode ripped off. *"You are the only one who knows how to destroy the Simplicitrix. Once, and for all."' What happened to omnipotence? *'"If my will for it to be destroyed was denied, then something bigger must be involved." Don't you mean something bigger must be happening? Also, how the fuck does the will of an omnipotent creature get denied? *"You’ve got yourself a deal." Because apparently Starbeard's omnipotence wouldn't change your mind. *"Ahh, I could get used to this."' You've literally had the Simplicitrix for one night. Wandering through the woods instead of getting inside. Also, you could easily get inside right about now. *'"Ugh… Of course it was time out."' How long were you ChamAlien anyways? And how many times did you transform during the night? If last episode is anything to go off of, you don't get a lot of time as an alien. *'"Wonder what she wants. She never plans for us to hang out in public, especially not eating somewhere." What best friends don't hang out in public sometimes or go out to eat? Also, Alexis texts him this early in the day for plot convenience. *"We never go out anywhere ever since... You know..." This implies some weird history between the two, but we've still yet to get a proper explanation of said history. *"Right, now where did you actually get it?"' "Character doesn't believe the likely story" cliche. *'"You're lying, I can tell. You have a specific look in your eye when you lie."' "Best friend can tell when the other best friend is lying" cliche. *'"Alexis slowly pulls Alan in and kisses his cheek quickly and seductively," How do you seductively kiss a cheek? Also, shouldn't this be awkward because of the implied history? And how did no one notice this awkward moment, anyways? *"The watch that looks like it was painted by Harley Quinn."' Beginning of meta references, ironically not done by the character who does it most often.. *'"Fine. After you left the yesterday, I went for a walk in my woods. When I came back home, there was this weird watch on my bed, I figured it was from a family member. I slid it on but a few seconds later I found myself turned into some weird fish-looking thing, then later I was a mole with a Lorax mustache, and then a giant beetle. I have no idea what they are." "Thanks for the truth." Follow up of the "Character doesn't believe the likely story" cliche with "Character believes unlikely story" cliche. *"You don’t have the look in your eye."' Follow up of the "Best friend can tell when the other best friend is lying" cliche. *'"Alexis nodded excitedly."' If the implied history of Alan and Alexis is "Alexis almost killed Alan with her succubus sex powers when both characters lost their virginity to one another" then this isn't the only time Alexis has done this move to Alan. *'"EYE GUY!"' Yelling the name like in UAF, but it actually makes sense here cause Alan's been the alien already prior to the start of this episode. Minus one sin. *'"It must be a bit eye-ronic then."' Omniverse-esque eye pun. Also, beginning of Alan's short lived bad puns. *'"...Was that... Did you really just... Was that a pun?" No, it was a damn knock knock joke. *"I’m naturally covered in eyes."' Seeing as how you're turned into an Opticoid, yeah, I'd argue that, right now, you technically ''are naturally covered in eyes. *'"Alexis, run, Eye got this." '''Another Omniverse eye pun. *'"Listen, eye don’t think your powers can work on this… thing. Just go! Eye’ll catch up later."' More eye puns. Also, Alexis' powers are later shown to work on aliens. *'"Now he’s doing things on the fly." Another goddamn pun. *"Eye’ve got a better idea. How about you CHILL out?"' Didn't Eye Guy and Freezeghost do these same puns in the Mad Ben episode? Also, this is four in a row. *"'Gearo should be busy trying to find my body. In the meantime, I should find Alexis."' Gearo should get here in a matter of seconds. Also, you're probably blocks away from Alexis, given she more than likely not able to run as fast as Eye Guy got thrown through buildings. *'"He passed by a door, but was grabbed by the hood and pulled in. Alan screamed, then looked at who pulled him in."' "Character coincidentally walks by the hiding place of a friend and then is pulled in and startled by it" cliche. *'"You’d do the same if you were told to hide while your best friend was fighting some techno bubble thing."' If you told Alan to hide, he'd probably use ChamAlien. Also, Techno-Bubble reference. *'"Only if you don’t keep me out of the action again." "Deal."' Still takes till a later episode for Alan to not be so protective. *'"Let’s hide in there, he won’t be able to find us."' Shouldn't Gearo have like a tracker on the Simplicitrix? I mean, he easily landed right by them, which would be taking a stab in the dark if he did that without knowing exactly where his device is. *'"Wonder where the guards are."' "Guards are conveniently not where they should be" cliche. *'"HEY! What are you doing?" "Keeping you safe."' Told you. *'"Pulls up hand, fingers are crossed." Were his fingers crossed the whole time? *"Nanomech… I’d even go for Pesky Dust."' Blatant hatred for Pesky Dust. Granted, I do dislike that a dream alien is a fairy, but this feels a little petty in hindsight. Yes, I'm still doing the Nemuina episode but only cause he needs to be redesigned. Fuck you. Also, he named those pretty quickly for just having been them last night. *'"Great, still in recharge mode, aren’t you? Why didn't recharge mode last this long last night? In fact, why is recharge mode taking longer today?"' This is the only time a recharge mode is ever seen on this damn thing, at all, so don't worry about complaining after this episode. *'"Alan activated it again, cycled through the icons, pushed forward, then slammed down, finally resulting in a red flash." "Device works just when the hero needs it most" cliche. *"Struggle all you want, you’ll never break free."' "You can't escape" cliche. *'"Your emotions overwhelm you when the ones you hold close are in danger. I luckily do not have that weakness." Pretty sure you do. Galvanic Mechamorphs have never been shown, in either this or the Ben 10 canon, to be emotionless Cybermen. *"My reputation is on the line. If I obtain the Simplicitrix from… Um." "Alan." Why are you even concerned about his name? *"I will be free to use my laboratory again."' No need, just team up with Richard and get there. You're gonna do that, anyways. *'"Something broke through into the boat."' How the fuck didn't Gearo feel something on him? *'"When the smoke cleared, Ripjaws was standing there."' Ripjaws-Ex-Machina. *'"Alan." "Gearo." Alan nonchalantly glosses over the fact Gearo now knows his name. Also, "enemies say each other's names" cliche. *"Your time as a Piscciss Volann is almost up. It will be a pleasure to rip the Simplicitrix from your dead, sunken human body." Almost a full on rip off of Zs'Skayr saying it'll be fun to watch Ben be destroyed by the vaccuum of space. *"Might wanna hold on to me... and your breath." "Wait, what?!" "Character says to hold on and the other character is confused because of the quickness of the stressful situation" cliche. *"Well that went swimmingly."' Goddamnit. *'"Alexis gave Alan an annoyed look."' Alexis would be good at CinemaSins. *'"This human is impressive. He’s managed to master some of his alien forms within a short period of time."' He literally walked through the woods changing into each of them. I wouldn't call that "mastering." *'"No matter, I will still be victorious,"' "I will be victorious despite the power of my enemy" cliche. *'"My reputation shall return."' Popular, I wanna be popular. *'"I find you? Do you really think that I wouldn’t put a tracking device on my own creation? You’re more foolish than I thought."' So he does have a tracking device on the thing. One sin removed. *'"On the next level, she sees a few barrels." Barrels-Ex-Machina. *"Gearo was about to remove the Simplicitrix from Alan,"' Alan's just gonna let this happen? It's not like the Simplicitrix is in its weird ass recharge mode, he goes Rath in the next second. *'"When the barrels land behind him, resulting in an explosion."' Alexis managed to push multiple barrels? Also, needless explosions. *'"Alexis picks up a piece of rubble, and then throws it at the figure’s head."' If you were able to throw it at his head that easily, you'd be able to tell the body type isn't like Gearo's or Alan's. If Alan were dead, Gearo would just take the trix and fly away, he's not even interested in you, so by process of elimination, it's Alan as an alien. Though, to be fair, a red flash wasn't seen from the smoke. *'"I WAS BARREL-Y ABLE TO HANDLE THAT EXPLOSION!"' Even Rath. *'"HOW ABOUT SIMPLICITRIX NEVER!" Obvious rip off of the same line said by Kevin in Singlehanded. *"I wonder what happens when a Tachyon Cannon, when enhanced by Galvanic Mechamorph technology, is fired at something at such a close range."' A Tachyon Cannon, enhanced by Galvanic Mechamorph technology, is what we call Malware's third form. Close range is what Psyphon did with the Null Void towards Ben. Two sins. *'"Pretty swirlies..."' Is this the start of Alan's meta fourth wall jokes? Too bad Alexis did one already. *'"Gearo is seen flying over a few buildings, through others, and landed on a transformer, being electrocuted."' How fucking far did Rath throw him? He should've landed by now. *'"Well... that was a shocking end..."' How much longer do these puns happen? *'"Gearo was shown being thrown into a cell. He tried to escape through the bars, only to be electrocuted by a shock collar. He tried to merge with it, to no avail."' How the hell did Richard even get this tech? *'"Another Simplicitrix. If you create another one for me, I will use it to take him down. Once that is done, you can obtain and destroy his, regaining everything you lost."' But only if you don't mention you made a second one. Also, how the hell does Richard even know it's called a Simplicitrix. *'"You have yourself a deal."''' Despite the fact it could easily make him have a full life in jail. Also, 99% identical sentence to what he said to Starbeard. Final sin count: 71